


Demigods and Tattoos

by BoredPug



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tattoos, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoredPug/pseuds/BoredPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico discoveres that Will has a tattoo.</p><p>Keep in mind that they're a bit older here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Secret Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr and I liked it so much, I decided to post it here too^^
> 
> "Prompt: Nico finding out that Will has a tattoo. Thanks!  
> -cleem123"
> 
> My tumblr is boredpug, if you'd like to check it out.

Nico opened his cabin door and walked to his bed. There he set down a pile of books he borrowed from Annabeth. He took out his iPod and changed the song, turning the volume up, then he plopped down on his bed and started checking out the books.

He quietly hummed the melody of his favourite song. A shadow shifted in front of him and made him look up. He removed the earphones and quietly took out his sword.

A thud came from the bathroom and Nico turned to face it. The door slowly opened and he was about to cut down anything that came in his way, when Will emerged out of the room, with a towel around his hips and another in his hair. 

“I thought I heard you come in,” Will smiled and started towel drying his hair.

“Will?!” Nico exclaimed: “Are you mad? I could have hurt you!” he shouted.

“Yeah, but you didn’t,” Will winked at him: “I’m going to change into some clothes if you don’t mind,” he turned around and shut the door behind him.

“Why are you showering here, Will? Don’t you have a bathroom in the Apollo cabin?” Nico put down his sword and started putting his books away, turning away from the bathroom door.

“Yeah, we do have one. Just one. It get’s crowded and yours is empty almost all the time,” Will shouted from the other room.

“Okay, it’s not like you haven’t practically moved in here already, but you could have told me about this,” Nico continued.

“Yeah, I will, sorry,” Will came out of the bathroom just in his boxers, his hair still slightly wet. 

Nico turned around and felt his cheeks turn a nice shade of tomato. He stood there awkwardly and stared at Will’s face, not saying anything.

“Oh, c’mon. It’s not like you haven’t seen all of this already,” Will laughed and picked up one of Nico’s t-shirts. Nico always wore too big ones, so they fit Will perfectly.

“Yeah, but not like this,” he stuttered and turned away. Will found this very amusing, he knew that Nico was a bit insecure when it came to this kind of things. He walked to Nico and hugged him from behind. Will put his hands around Nico’s stomach and left kisses on Nico’s neck. Nico bit his lip, so he wouldn’t let out a sound.

He turned around and put his hands around Will’s neck. He slowly closed the gap between their lips. Will gently bit Nico’s lower lip and this made the smaller boy quietly moan. His hand traveled into Will’s hair, while Will’s went up and down Nico’s back. 

Will picked Nico up and walked to his desk. With one hand he threw down all of Nico’s books, to make room for him, then he sat Nico there. 

“Will,” Nico said in between kisses. Will murmured something in response.

“Will, if those books get ruined, Annabeth will kill me,” Nico gently pushed him away. Will groaned and bent down to pick up the books. His shirt fell down a bit as he was getting the books together.

“Will,” Nico’s eyes widened: “Gods, Will, you have a tattoo?”

Will quickly got up and put away the books. This time his face went all red. 

“Oh my gods, turn around Will,” Nico smirked and laughed a bit.

Will reluctantly turned around, Nico put his arms around his hips and made him step closer to him. He gently pulled up Will’s shirt and this revealed a small tattoo of a swan on his lower back.

“Is that a swan, Will?” Nico asked a bit confused.

Will turned around and answered: “Yeah … It’s Apollo’s sacred animal. I thought it would be nice. I’m planning to get more tattoos, but I don’t know when, I’m always busy …” he was looking at the floor.

“I never thought you were one for tattoos,” Nico smiled.

He cupped Will’s face and made him look up: “I think it’s really cool. Next time you get a tattoo, take me with you.”

Will grinned in response and kissed him hard on the lips.


	2. New Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will get a tattoo together. (Separate tattoos.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another chapter for this,because I think the first one went well^^  
> If you'd like to see more, please tell me in the comments (maybe I'd add other ships heh).
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at boredpug.tumblr.com

“Will! Will, are you here?” Nico stepped through the door into his cabin.

Will smiled up at him, and closed his book: “Hi.”

“It’s like you never leave my cabin,” Nico smirked. He went over to his table and started searching for something.

“I guess you’re always lucky enough to find me here,” he answered, got up and wrapped his hands around the smaller boy.

“What are you looking for?” Will continued.

“A piece of paper ... With my tattoo desings on it,” Nico blushed and kept looking for his design.

Will let go of him and turned around, leaning on the table and looking at Nico’s face.

“So, you’ve finally decided what to get? What is it?” he smiled.

“I’m not going to tell you. You’ll have to wait for me to actually get it to see it, since you made your tattoo such a secret,” Nico quickly folded a piece of paper in half and put it into his pocket.

“Oh, c’mon, that’s not fair,” Will pulled Nico closer to him.

“Tough luck,” the smaller boy smirked.

Will hastily kissed Nico’s lips and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. Nico shifted forwards and put his hands around the golden boy’s neck. Will’s hands started moving around, looking for a pocket in the aviator jacket.

Nico bit Will’s lip, making him gasp, and grabbed both of his hands, restraining him: “Nice try, I have to say that.”

Will mischievously smiled at Nico and said: “Fine then, I’ll wait.”

“Do you have everything? Can we go then?” Nico asked and stepped away, putting some other things in his pockets.

“Huh? Where are we going?” Will looked confused.

“To get the tattoos,” Nico answered like it was the most obvious thing ever.

“Wait, right now?” the golden boy didn’t seem to understand.

“Yeah, right now. You said yourself that you have a few tattoo designs already picked out,” Nico smiled at him.

“Uh, yeah. Okay,” Will grinned: “Let’s go then. I’ll call a taxi or something.”

“No, I don’t have the patience for a cabs right now. Give me the address and we’ll shadow travel,” Nico said excitedly.

“We’re not shadow traveling, are you mad?” Will exclaimed with concern.

“Just this once, c’mon we’ll be there in an instant,” Nico pleaded.

Eventually Will gave in and agreed to shadow travel, but only if Nico would rest upon their return. The Ghost King excitedly kissed him on the cheek and transported them to the tattoo parlor, when Will gave him the address.

They stepped through the door and got a few weird looks. They were the most unlikely couple to ever set foot in a tattoo parlor.

“Will? Is that you?” a green haired woman made way to them.

It turns out Will made a friend the last time he was here. The tattoo artist Sasha, happily greeted them and lead them to her corner. Will insisted on going first, he hadn’t told Nico what he’d going to get and he quietly discussed it with Sasha. Nico sat on the couch and almost instantly fell asleep; the shadow travel took its toll.

Will woke him up after he was finished: “Nico, it’s your turn.”

“Hmm ... Can I see yours first?” Nico slowly opened his eyes.

“Sure,” Will said and lifted his shirt. This revealed a small sun and a ray of sunshine with a quote, on his left side. A Harry Potter quote to be precise: Happiness can be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light. And around it were three little stars.

Nico’s face lit up as he saw the tattoo: “Gods, Will. You’re such a nerd.”

“Oh, shut up, Ghost King,” Will grinned.

Nico stood up and quickly kissed Will, before going to Sasha. He gave her the piece of paper and explained her his concept.

After about half an hour he was finished. Nico thanked Sasha and stared at his wrist. He loved the tattoo.

“Can I see it now?” Will exclaimed like an excited toddler.

Nico showed him his right wrist. There were the initials M&B in nice cursive beautifully written.

“As in Maria and Bianca?” Will asked him gently. Nico just nodded in response and kept staring at his wrist.

“Oh, Nico. It’s beautiful,” Will added and hugged him tightly. There were tears forming in Nico’s eyes, but he smiled.

“I already have an idea for next time,” Nico smiled when they parted.

“Next time? I didn’t think you’d be one for tattoos,” Will smirked.

They left the parlour hand in hand, Nico making them shadow travel in the early evening light.

 


	3. Nico's Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico get's a brand new tattoo and shows it to Will.  
> Also Will totally has a thing for tattoos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update this again. Maybe I'll update again in the future, if you want, who knows.  
> Psst my tumblr is boredpug.tumblr.com go check that out^^

“Will!” Nico rushed from the bathroom in his cabin. 

Will glanced up from his book and confusingly stared at his boyfriend: “Yes?”

“I removed the foil and it looks healed to me. Finally,” Nico said. 

“Show it then!” Will answered. 

The dark haired boy had waited a long time for his new tattoo to heal, so he could properly show it to Will. He got this one recently and went alone to get it, leaving Will surprised when he returned home all wrapped up in foil. It was his biggest tattoo yet. The Golden Boy on the other hand had a lot of tattoos but they were almost all small and none in the scale of this one. 

Nico lifted up his shirt and stared at his reflection.

“It looks absolutely amazing,” Will exclaimed as Nico showed him his new tattoo..

“I wasn’t sure at first, but I really like it now. That tattoo artist works magic,” the smaller boy answered and kept looking at right side in the mirror. 

There were three small skulls on his right hip bone and coming from their eyes and mouth was some sort of smoke or shadow that went up his side to his right armpit. 

“I have to say, you’re really brave. I can’t see it whole, though,” Will continued. 

As a response Nico removed his shirt, slowly revealing his whole tattoo and firmly sculpted muscles. He threw the shirt on the floor and glanced again into the mirror.

Will gulped and got up. He walked to face the back of  the black haired boy and softly put his hands on the other boys’ sides. The Golden Boy’s lips found the back of his neck and started leaving small kisses, making Nico tilt his head slightly left. 

“You look absolutely stunning. All of the tattoos make you even more beautiful,” Will whispered into his ear before softly biting on his earlobe.

The smaller boy turned around and put their foreheads together. 

“You’re making me blush,” Nico bit his lower lip. Will couldn’t take it anymore, he hungrily kissed Nico on the lips and pulled him even closer. 

Their lips found a lustful rhythm as they started moving towards the bed. 

Nico awkwardly fell on his back, only parting the kiss for a moment. The blond boy climbed on top of him and started kissing him again. Nico’s hands traveled up and down his body and then stopped in Will’s golden locks, softly tugging at them, making him quietly whimper. 

Will’s lips parted with Nico’s and moved down his jawline and neck, leaving hungry kisses everywhere. 

He stopped at his collarbones and bit his skin there, starting to leave a mark. Nico gasped at the sensation and stifled a moan. After he was done, Will softly kissed the spot and continued moving down Nico’s body. 

He decided to kiss down the new tattoo.

“I’m still baffled by this,” he stopped for a moment and continued kissing down his right side.

“Hey Will, I was thinking …” Nico started shyly. 

The blond stopped kissing and moved back on top of the smaller boy: “Yes?”

“Okay, I know this is a total cliche and it might jinx us or whatever and some say it’s bad luck and …” Nico started rambling and blushed, avoiding eye contact with Will.

“Calm down, it’s okay,” Will smiled, searching for his gaze.

Nico sat up, inhaled and continued: “I’d really like to get a tattoo with you. Not like a matching tattoo, or maybe we can do that, but something that reminds us of each other.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. 

Nico was scared that he went too far this time and it all seemed crazy now that he said it out loud. A smile slowly grew on Will’s face: “I would love that. A lot.”

Nico finally exhaled that breath and started smiling as well. 

He leaned in and left a quick kiss on Will’s lips. 

“Have you thought of a design we could get?” Will asked and cupped the dark haired boy’s cheek. 

“I have a few ideas. I can show them to you, let me just grab my sketchbook,” Nico quickly got up and rummaged through his desk to find the sketchbook. 

Will was smiling ear to ear. No one has made him this happy before. He got up as well and stood next to Nico. 

Will hugged him tightly and said: “Gods, Nico, I love you so much.”

Nico put his hands around Will’s neck and hugged him back. 

“I love you too, you dork,” he answered. 


End file.
